Cracked Walls
by izumi-chan7475
Summary: A rewrite of the scene in Divergent when Peter, Al, and Drew kidnap Tris. Things get more graphic than they did in the book, and Tobias' rage goes horrifically far. Rated M for themes and implications of rape, some descriptive gore, and minimal swearing. If you can't handle that, don't read it.
1. Tris

Slinking back to the dorms, I try to make as little sound as possible. There is bound to be an initiate or two out, even at this hour (*cough* Christina and Will), and I don't want to be caught. Plus, I'm pretty sure there are guards stationed around the compound…

As I round one of the last corners to the initiates' dorm, I run smack into something solid. The impact sends me flying backwards and I lose my footing, hitting the floor.

I try to look up at what had blocked my path, but the lack of light makes it hard to see. I try to scream as I make out the frame of a human, but I am stopped before I can make a sound when an aggressive hand covers my mouth. I try to pull the hand from my face, but the grip tightens.

I adjust my eyes and make out two other tall shapes. As my pursuer lifts me up, the three of them all begin to sprint in the direction of the chasm.

One of them laughs and makes a remark that I don't understand. I can't recognize who it is.

Then, my captor laughs back, and I automatically know it is Peter.

Adrenaline rushing, I instinctively do what I have to- I bite down on his hand. Hard. Hard enough to split the skin, and I feel his blood gush between my teeth. My mouth fills with the taste of metal.

Peter drops me and I land with a thud on the cement floor. I hear him hiss through gritted teeth, and I wipe his blood from my mouth with my sleeve, spitting it out.

"Damn you, Stiff!" Peter swears at me and waves his hand about in the air, droplets of blood spattering the floor, the walls, my face.

"did you drop her?" I hear another boy remark. I take in a sharp breath; Al. Poor Albert, my friend, in cahoots with Peter. I try to stand up and run, but before I can make a break for it, Peter yanks me upward and I feel my shoulders twist the wrong way. For now, my arms are useless. I try to kick him with the heels of my boots, but he's almost as solid as Four. Before I can swing my feet hard enough, Al grabs hold of both my legs. I can squirm all I want, but both Peter and Al are stronger than I can ever be.

"What the hell do you think you're do-OOF!" The other boy, who I'm sure is Drew, takes a bunched-up rag and shoves it into my mouth. I can't continue; the gag is choking me. Drew and Peter laugh, but Al does nothing. My eyes bulge out of my head as I try to yell at them.

"Let's see what we're working with here," Peter laughs. The veins in my forehead pop and my throat rumbles as I feel a cold, blood-sticky hand lifting the hem of my shirt. The loudest sound I can make is a guttural growl from the back of my throat. I writhe in the initiates' grasp and try to yell as Peter's hand moves up under my shirt.

"I can't find anything!" Peter says manically. My eyes sting with tears as I hopelessly try to wriggle out of the boys' clutch. The more I try to scream, the more the gag chokes me. As long as none of them plug my nose, I'll be able to breathe.

"Wait- I think I found something!' Peter exclaims as he gropes my chest. I want to hurt him so badly… I want to fight back, but there is nothing I can do. My arms ache from being held in such and uncomfortable position.

"Peter, we should really get going to the chasm before-"

"No, wait," Al is cut off by Peter's malicious voice. _The chasm? _I think. _Why, Al? Why? _

I 'scream' louder than ever before and my whole body lurches as Peter takes out a stolen knife from his pocket and uses the blade to cut my shirt off, straight down the middle. I'm surprised he didn't cut my skin. I gasp and yell, and feel the tang of bile rising in my throat. Peter takes a piece of rope from his pocket and binds my wrists together.

"Peter, stop it!" Al yells shakily. _Are you kidding me? It's too late now, Albert. You went along with this bullcrap._ Al lets go of my legs and Peter slams me to the floor, harder than previously. My vision swirls when I hit the pavement. When my mind finally clears, I see another chance to run for it, but as soon as I move to get up, Peter slams me down again and holds his knife to my throat.

"Oh really, Al?" he hisses. Drew is just standing off to the side. "You _really_ want to be Dauntless?"

I sneak a glance over at Al. He nods shakily.

"Nnnnnnn!" I moan, trying to yell 'no', but Peter grabs hold of my shoulders and bangs my head on the ground, his warm, bloody hands pressing on my bare skin.

My head swirls, and I don't know what is worse; being killed by these monsters or losing my personal dignity forever. Before tonight, no one in the world has seen me like this.

"So, Albert… If you really want to be a Dauntless…" Peter says as he begins to tear my other clothing off. "Why don't you come and join me?"

"Llllllll" I roar through the gag, tears streaming down my face. This time, Peter's bitten hand is pressing down on my eyes and nose. I feel blood stream down into them. He's choking me now. I can barely breathe.

"Come on, be a _Dauntless_!" Peter hisses, trying to reveal the rest of me to the world.

"No." I hear Al say, his voice as firm as the stone walls. His reply sends a chill through my bones, and I hear his footsteps turn and clatter towards the chasm. After a few moments, his footsteps cease without warning.

He jumped.

My mind stops racing. Peter removes his hand from my face, and I snort out blood and take in a huge breath through my nose.

Al really didn't want to do this. But he was so desperate to make it into dauntless that he would have done anything, even aid in the torture of one of his only friends. I can't decide if his final decision was brave or cowardly- brave for 'standing up' against Peter? Or cowardly from him just ending his life like that and leaving me here?

I'm brought back to reality by Drew's comment, "He jumped." There is a pause, and he adds, "You're next, Stiff. But we're gonna force you to do it."

Peter lets out a demonic laugh and says, "but first, we're gonna play a little game."

_I cry as my innocence is ripped away from me, piece by piece, until there is nothing left. _


	2. Tobias

_**A/N- I am considering changing the rating of this to M. Read the chapter and comment to tell me if I should keep it T or change it.**_

I hear a cacophony of footsteps and other noises coming from the stone hallways. That stuff echoes like hell, you know. Since Tris had left recently, I decide to make sure nothing is going on with her.

I slip on my jacket and head out my apartment, and even though the noises are far away, they're crystal clear.

I hear the voices of boys- initiates- laughing. Assholes. They should be asleep- or at least in their dorms- by now. Time to chew out some kids. I quicken my pace, and by the sound of it, the initiates are just beyond the chasm, near the dorm hallway.

The chasm is in full sight now. I can hear the boys louder than ever, even with the roar of the chasm in my ears. Among them, I hear someone- a girl- moaning in pain through something… wait… _Tris? _It can't be. She would be asleep by now. Maybe I'm just hearing things. I start sprinting towards them, but out of the corner of my eye, I spot someone, some man, running towards the chasm. I recognize him immediately. _Albert._

I am about to yell out to him, to stop him from committing the unthinkable. But it is too late. Al thrusts himself into the chasm, down, down to his certain death.

That's it. I know those other initiates had made him do it. I put on a last boost of speed and sprint towards the hallway Al had run from. I clearly recognize that brutal initiate Peter's voice, and some other guy… Drew, I believe. By the time I enter the hallway they are in, I have to rely on my sense of hearing rather than sight. The lighting in Dauntless is complete crap.

I stand still, listening to the initiase.

"It's time to get rid of her." Drew says.

So there is a girl. I don't hear her. Is she dead? Knocked out?

"Alright," I hear Peter say after a moment's silence. "I think I'm done with that Stiff."

Something inside of me snaps.

_No._

_Tris._

I run at him at the mention of her. My Tris. My eyes have adjusted to the light more, and Peter and Drew turn towards me at the sound of my boot steps clattering on cement.

"Drew, you goddamn idiot!" Peter yells. "So much for keeping guard- OOF!" I knock the wind out of him before he can finish and slam him into the wall. Drew flees, but I can only take on at a time from here. Also, I bet Peter is the ringleader, ten to one.

I have Peter pinned to the wall. He writhes to escape, growling at me.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I yell in his face.

"Why do you care?"

I slam Peter's skull into the wall again, harder this time. He gasps and coughs harshly.

"Tell me, you damn idiot!" I scream at him, hitting him smack in the middle of his face with my fist. I hear the crunching of bone and let him fall to the ground. He does not reply. Before he can escape, I kick Peter in the ribs with my boot and hear a crack, then Peter succumbs into the fetal position, trembling.

In the dim light, I can make out the tiny frame of Tris curled up on the ground, shivering. I run over to her and an unbearable rage explodes inside my chest as I kneel down and examine her.

Tris is gagged, arms bound together, clothing ripped off and thrown aside. Her eyes are shut tight in pain, and her breathing is unsteady and ragged. Tris' face is covered in an unsightly mixture of blood, tears, and mucus.

The sight of Tris reminds me of the young Tobias Eaton of Abnegation cowering on the floor from the belt of his father, Marcus. No one should endure something like that- only this is… worse.

My little, strong, Tris. The Divergent girl can conquer her fears better than I ever could, and she seems so small and helpless right now. I would have never guessed that this poor thing was the first jumper, the victor of capture the flag, the boldest and strongest initiate of them all. Tris… stripped of her dignity and strength, unable to fight back in any way.

With trembling hands, I remove the gag from Tris' mouth. She gasps for air, and I brush a strand of sweaty hair out of her eyes. The rag they used to gag her is soaked in bile and mucus- the poor creature was forced to swallow her own vomit.

Tris coughs up bile and spits it out. The sour fluid dribbles down her chin, her neck, her chest. I try to wipe her up with my jacket sleeve.

"T-Tris…" I whisper. Her eyes pop open.

"Four?" she mutters, barely audible.

"You know who I am now. Call me Tobias." I tell her. I notice a knife next to her- Peter must have stolen it, and I pick it up. I grab the ropes that bind Tris' wrists together and cut them off with the knife. As I remove the rope, I see fierce, dark bruises where the ropes were. She must have fought hard.

I stand up, knife in hand, and saunter over to Peter.

"Please…" he whimpers, covering his face with his arms. "Don't… hurt… me…" I wrench him to his feet by his shoulder with ease and scowl at him.

"Why on _Earth _would I show you any mercy?" I spit at him, my voice so laden with hysterics that I sound like a madman. "Tris didn't have any say in what you did to her. You gagged her, damn it!" I punch Peter in the face again, hearing the satisfying crunch of his nose breaking again. Peter cries out, and I laugh like a maniac.

"Now you get it. You're not getting any mercy, you fucking coward." Peter begins to sob harder, hot tears mixing with the heavy blood flowing down his face.

"Please… Please, Four, stop it…"

"_NO_!" I yell, my anger taking full control of my body. My rage enters my bloodstream like poison, and the only antidote that can aleve it is the scent of Peter's blood. I am about to stab him in the gut, but another idea surfaces.

I start with his scalp, then make my way down from there. Peter's screams are bloodcurdling, deafening… They satisfy me, but grow weaker the more he bleeds out. The sight of Peter's exposed muscle matter, veins, bones, and organs do not faze me. I finish what I have started. I skin him completely.

I block out Tris' screaming at me. He hurt her in ways that would torment her for the rest of her life. Why doesn't she see that I had to do it? I gather Peter's remains.

Before I know it, I am throwing the remains of Peter's body into the chasm, watching him fall apart even more as he hits the jagged walls. I toss the bloody knife in, too, and the piles of skin I had harvested. I wipe my bloody hands on my pants and run away from the chasm to find some spare clothing for Tris to wear for the time being.

Once I do, I race back to Tris. I feel terrible leaving her there in the cold hallway, When I reach her, Tris is still lying on the ground, sobbing. I kneel down next to her, and her body jumps at my touch.

"Stop!" she hisses. "Don't touch me." Tris shrinks away from me, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"Tris, calm down," I whisper. "You need medical attention." I study Tris' head in the half-light, and the back of it is covered in bruises. Her body has been through too much tonight; she's hurt all over.

"I- I don't trust you." Tris blubbers and attempts to stand up. She gasps and falls backwards. I catch her before she hits the ground. Tris pulls away from me and kneels.

"Please…" she whispers. "Don't. I saw what-" Tris breaks out into a coughing fit then continues, "I saw what you did to him. Rage possessed you, Four." She gazes up at me for a split second, then looks away.

I stare down at my palms, then at the leftover carnage that surrounds us. Suddenly, my actions finally begin to sink in.

I killed him. I killed a damn initiate. He begged for mercy, and I skinned him alive.

I bury my face in my hands and exclaim, "He would have killed you, Tris! There was no other option!"

Tris just shakes her head. "No, Four. You tortured him, just like he tortured me. He stripped me of my clothes, my dignity, but you literally stripped his skin off. You… you flayed him alive."

I laugh at her remark painfully. "Tris. Listen to me. He did too much to you, and you were going to die!" my voice wavers.

Tris stares at the wall, then at me. "You're just like your father, Tobias Eaton." she remarks, her voice solid but low. My blood runs cold. "You will justify this now, but you will never, ever admit to anyone else what you did. Just like Marcus."

There is silence. Tris gazes at me, her eyes still red and swollen from crying. A victim of rape and torture, defending her attacker? She should know better.

"Tris, you can't be defending Peter." I say numbly.

"That's not what I'm doing!" she snaps at me. Her voice wobbles on her next words. "Tobias, you should not have killed him, and the way you did it? Four, it's the same thing he did to me! The same damn thing Marcus did to you! You can't fight torture with torture! Even _stabbing_ the guy would have been more humane!" Tris gasps for air and her whole body collapses on the floor. I make sure she doesn't bash her head again; she might already have a concussion.

"Tris… I- I couldn't control myself." I whisper. "My anger just… my anger towards him just took over and… I couldn't stop…"

"Four," Tris rasps. "I mean… Tobias… I just don't… I can't trust your anger to stay inside around _me. _I am truly afraid. I… fear you." Tris falls unconscious in my arms.


	3. Last Say

The scenes keep playing over like a reel in my mind. The utter mortification and pain Peter put me through, Al's jump, and worst of all, Peter's grisly torture.

I'd never seen so much blood in my life. Tobias severed the veins and arteries under his skin, so it all pulsed out. Every detail of Peter's exposed innards are burned into my mind.

And the screams. Oh, the screaming. His screams were the most terrible cries of pain. Al, on the other hand must have died instantly, but Peter was put through endless hell. The noises of sheer torture still echo in my ears.

It was Four. He saved me from certain death, but contradicted his cause. I don't know what to think anymore.

I wake up draped over Tobias' shoulder. He is walking down hallways. I must have passed out for a while… Everything hurts

"Where are we?" I ask. I am afraid of what he is doing with me.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Tobias respond, not showing any emotion. I realize that I am fully clothed now, but wearing some spares Tobias must have gotten for me. I don't even care that he had to dress me, after all I've been through. It is hard not to cry or throw up when I recall how Peter just treated me like a piece of junk to abuse and dispose of.

Tobias and I are silent. The only thing I am thinking now is how he treated me and my body with an actual human with feelings, and I'm sure he always will, no matter how "Dauntless tough" I will become.

The words spill out before I can prepare them or think about them.

"Thank you," I whisper. I shut my eyes and sigh.

_**A/N: And that's it! I hope you enjoyed this, despite the angsty feels. Sorry it ended so fast; I already had this thing written out in a notebook, and this is how I ended it… unless you have any ideas for a sequel or continuation… utilize that comments section! :D**_


End file.
